


just tommy

by sydbug707



Category: DSMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydbug707/pseuds/sydbug707
Summary: tohmas
Relationships: all. - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	just tommy

tommy is a simple man.

just tommy


End file.
